Replacement?
by DarkestFury
Summary: What will Damon do to free Stefan of Klaus? Contains some Klaus/Damon slash!.Was going to be a Oneshot but I had my mind changed. Going to be an EPIC love story. YAY ;P
1. Chapter 1

**Set after Damon is cured and Stefan is still with Klaus. Just how far will Damon go to rescue Stefan. KLAMON (Damon/Klaus for those of you who aren't familiar with the term). Please read. Contains slashhh.**

Damon's POV

All I knew was that I _had_ to make it right. I needed to find Klaus and Stefan and save my brother from impending doom.

I took a deep breath as I rushed to the home where I knew Klaus and Stefan were residing for the time being.

The wind rustled my hair and I felt my stomach turn as I knocked lightly on the door. I assumed the original owner was most likely dead therefore, I could just walk in but I was actually somewhat afraid.

After a moment, the door creaked slowly open and I was met by the amused eyes of Klaus. A grin spread across his face as he stuck his head out "You look quite dashing," his eyes landed on my now-healed arm.

"Where is my brother?" I demanded, feeling the hate in my voice.

"Stefan, it appears you have an unexpected visitor," Klaus said, grinning as he pushed the door all the way open. I stared into the home to see a modern living room with light beige carpet and a white couch and loveseat with a glass coffee table in the middle. Stefan was sitting on the loveseat with a glass of human blood in his hand.

His eyes narrowed at me and I could see that he was afraid "Damon, why are you here?" he asked, placing the glass down and standing up.

"Oh Stefan, don't be rude," Klaus said. He turned to me "Come on in," he said lightly, waving his arm. I hesitated but Klaus urged me in, pushing my back.

Stefan had his arms crossed over his chest self conciously. He lowered his eyes.

"Stefan-what were you thinking?" I growled "You should have just let me die."

Stefan shook his head and turned his dark forest eyes to me "You don't deserve to die, Damon."

"Sit," Klaus said, pointing to the loveseat.

I figured it would be best to listen if there were any chance I could convince Klaus to let Stefan go and take me instead. I nodded and took a seat to where he was pointing.

Stefan took a seat on the couch across from me.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Klaus asked casually, his eyes still playful.

I stared up at him, trying my best to mask the hatred I felt. I smiled mockingly "I would love a drink."

He smiled "Great," he said, walking into what I assumed to be the kitchen.

"You shouldn't have come here, Damon. He is going to kill you," Stefan said through clenched teeth.

I narrowed my eyes at him "I'm going to do whatever I can to get you out of this situation."

"Just leave, Damon. We already made a deal," Stefan hissed.

"Here you are," Klaus's voice rang as he walked back into the room. He handed me a glass of blood. I breathed in the lovely scent before taking a sip. I smiled, letting it warm my veins.

Klaus sat on the loveseat beside me, stretching his arm out and turning towards me "Well, I assume you didn't come here for a tea party. What can I help you with?"

"I would like you to let Stefan go..." I said, giving a hopeful smile.

Klaus smirked, glancing at Stefan "Is he serious?"

Stefan lifted his hands up, not meeting my eyes.

Klaus turned back to me, his eyebrows lifted "And why would I do that?"

"Because I'll take his place," I said simply "I can be a much worse Ripper than Stefan."

Klaus's expression turned blank for a moment before he shook his head "Not good enough."

I took a deep breath "I'll do whatever you want...please just let my brother go," I said, practically begging.

Klaus arched an eyebrow "How far are you willing to go to save your brother?"

"I'll do whatever it takes," I said, determined. What was the worst that could happen? He would make me kill a baby in its crib? Piece of cake.

"So you will do whatever I say, no hesitation?" Klaus questioned. I had a bad feeling about where he would be going with this but I nodded.

"But I need your word that you will release Stefan," I said, making sure to say it.

His eyes were careful, as was his voice "You have my word that I will release your brother under the condition that you do as I say when I say it."

"As long as it does not involve me hurting Stefan or Elena," I added, more curious as to if that was his idea.

He nodded "Then we have a deal."

I felt my body lighten. This was it...Stefan was going to be free to go to Elena.

Stefan's head jerked up "What?" he asked.

"You aren't free yet. I need to test Damon's loyalty first," Klaus said, a wicked smirk playing at the corners of his mouth.

Stefan's eyes met mine and I could see they were torn with confusion and worry and a hint thankful.

"What do you need me to do?" I asked, thinking of the possibilities of slaughtering everyone at the grill or going next door and draining the crying baby. I was ready to do whatever it took.

Klaus smiled "Kiss me," he said.

I felt my stomach plummet "_What_?" I asked, unsure if I heard him right.

He smiled wider "Kiss. Me." he said each word precisely.

For a moment, I just stared between him and Stefan, who looked confused. I knew not to hesitate because a part of the deal was to _not_ hesitate despite what he says. I swallowed back the bile in my throat and leaned forward. I closed my eyes, trying to think of someone-anyone else. The moment my lips touched his cheek, I jumped back, feeling disgusted and somewhat humiliated. I wouldn't even look at Stefan.

"What was that?" Klaus barked "That wasn't a kiss."

I ground my teeth. I could kill people but I didn't want to kiss this piece of crap "What kind of kiss would you like, then?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Kiss me the way you would kiss Elena," Klaus said, his voice playful.

I felt anger surge through me and I could feel Stefan's eyes on me. I turned my eyes back to Klaus, who was leaning back, waiting. I took a deep breath...reminding myself that I was doing this for Stefan. With that, I climbed over Klaus, who was intentionally leaned back so far that I had to be completely on top of him to reach his mouth. I closed my eyes tightly as I pressed my mouth to his. I tried to pull back after a split second but I felt Klaus's arm wrap around my body. I had to make this good.

Without another thought, I imagined that it was Elena. Though I knew her lips were softer and more plump and her body more curved and smooth, I had to try. I slowly grabbed his face into my hands, pulling it tighter against me, making the kiss more passionate.

I was more surprised at how _not_ unpleasant this was. It was somewhat enjoyable...not like kissing someone I despised, even though I did hate him. It felt real and passionate. The way his lips brushed against mine was alluring. The whole situation was somewhat thrilling...kissing someone you hate and fear in means to protect someone else. I wasn't even sure if the feelings in my gut were from fear, disgust or pleasure.

After a moment, I pulled back only to have Klaus grab my face and yank it back to his, crushing his lips with mine. I felt a smirk on my lips;. I liked the fierceness of this. I had never had a _real_, intense kiss with a man before. I liked it, though.

His lips parted and I instantly took access to his mouth, to taste him. If he wanted to play this way then I would make it good. The moment I touched my tongue to his, I felt his arms tighten around me as he fought for dominance. That was when I took his lower lip into my mouth, nibbling gently on it. I felt his muscles tighten beneath me as I pierced the delicate skin. I licked the blood that dripped slowly.

I could feel him breath a sigh into my mouth. I knew what to do next, I gently slid my tongue along his teeth, letting it brush delicately against his canine. I grinned when I felt his entire body shudder and before I knew it, I was on my back, Klaus on top of me. His eyes were glowing yellow and double canines sprouted as he hissed dangerously.

My stomach turned and I felt fear seep through my veins.

"Klaus-stop!" Stefan's worried voice broke. 

I had completely forgotten he was in the room. I narrowed my eyes at Klaus and felt my lips curling into a smirk as he grinned. His eyes turned back normal and he just watched me with an unknown look in his eyes. He licked up the blood that was left on his lips and pinned my arms over my head.

"You are free, Stefan," Klaus said, not moving his eyes off of me.

I glanced over to Stefan, who wore a worried expression.

"Go, Stefan," I said "Elena needs you."

Elena...her name sent chills through me. I would never be able to look into those chocolatey eyes ever again. I would never be able to feel the warm embrace she made me feel.

Stefan watched us for a moment "Damon, you don't need to do this. It's wrong," he said.

"Get out of here before I take you both," Klaus said, his eyes playful "Make me a Salvatore sandwich."

Stefan gave me one last apologetic glance before disappearing out the door. Klaus turned his eyes back to me.

I stared up at him, wondering what he could have planned next. He simply just smirked, his eyes wandering over my body "This is going to be quite fun."

I couldn't help the smirk I gave him back. I thought that this would be bad, but what could really be so terrible? I felt a twige of excitement as he moved his mouth back to mine.

**Really hope you enjoyed this. Would appreciate review. Please and thank you. _**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this was going to be A Oneshot but since I had so many lovely people reviewing and asking for more, I decided I could possibly get this story going more. Hope you like it. **

**And please leave more reviews, they are what inspired this.**

"_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_Got to open my eyes to everything_

_Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul…"_

***Two Weeks Later***

Damon's POV

I walked up to the house that Klaus was in. I listened as he threatened them, trying to get information about the werewolves. There were two females and they were giving him a hard time. I knew that this would end up badly…at least for them. I happened to like the orders Klaus gave me from time to time.

I stood by the back door, waiting for the cue. Ah, there it is. I smiled when the door flew open. The girl stood there, her eyes widened with terror. Klaus gave me his smirk that was almost as good as mine. He forced the girl to invite me in.

I walked in and closed the door behind me. He ordered me to kill one girl fast and make the other suffer. This would be fun.

. . .

Later that night, I met up with Klaus in one of the bars downtown. I walked into the lounge to see him sprawled across the couch, a different female on each side of him. He had his arms around them as he spoke in his lovely accent. I knew he was charming them beyond anything they could comprehend themselves.

I felt a pang of jealousy at these women; Klaus was mine.

His eyes met mine as I sat on the leather chair before them.

The girls were giggling, each trying to catch his attention more than the other. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the bottle of scotch. I took a large swig, loving the way it burned through my stomach.

"So did you take care of our little friends?" Klaus asked me, his smirk glowing.

I grinned back "They are well taken care of," I said, taking another drink.

"Ah, very good," Klaus said, his eyes mischievous "Now ladies….go on now."

One of the girls frowned "Oh but I want to be with you."

"Go. Now," Klaus said in a flat tone.

Both of the girls huffed before leaving the lounge area. I supposed Klaus compelled the owner to not allow anyone over here unless he wanted it. Normally, these would be full.

I glanced around at the emptiness and lifted my eyebrows. This was really nice, though.

"Damon," Klaus said, his voice holding authority. I grinned at that.

"Yes, master?" I said sarcastically. It was kind of true, though.

"Come…sit with me," Klaus ordered, patting the cushion next to him.

I nodded and made my way over to him. I sat on the leather couch, sighing as my body relaxed into the soft cushion. I hadn't realized how bad my body ached.

Klaus then grabbed my arm and pulled me closer. I glanced around, wondering if anyone was watching. I could see no eyes around so I lay against him as he wrapped one arm around me.

"You are the perfect companion," he said "You kill when I say…and you were quite good in bed."

"Quite good?" I asked with a laugh "I rocked your world."

He chuckled "Conceited much?"

"Just speaking the truth," I said, turning to face him.

His expression was blank "That may be true," he said, his eyes meeting mine "Remind me."

My stomach turned. We had never actually done anything since that first night. We had gone all the way and though it was my first time, it had come naturally. I still hated Klaus but I couldn't deny that I enjoyed someone's company who was as dark as me. I also couldn't deny that he was amazing in bed. We had a complete love/hate relationship.

I leaned forward and placed my lips to his. I was surprised when he kissed back softly, moving his hand to hold my face. He brushed his fingers against my jaw, sending chills through me.

I closed my eyes, giving myself to him. He slowly parted his lips, allowing me access to taste him. I took advantage, allowing my tongue to wrestle his. He then pushed against my body, forcing me to lay on my back as he crawled over me.

I loved the feel of his strong body against mine. He grabbed my face against, crushing his lips to mine. He then began to kiss down my neck.

I let out a low moan and I felt his body stiffen. He suddenly jumped off of me. For a moment, I could see his features dark and his double canines extended but it only took me blinking for it to disappear.

I sat up "What's wrong?"

"Your free to go," he said, his eyes meeting mine.

My stomach jumped "W-what?" I wasn't sure if I heard him right.

"Go back to my doppelganger," he said, turning away.

I heart jumped. I hadn't realized he knew she was alive. I opened my mouth to speak "Why?"

"Just leave!" Klaus snarled, his features vamping out.

I stood and hesitated.

"Go now or do you not care for your freedom?" Klaus said, not meeting my eyes.

Without another word, I walked away. I knew I should have been thrilled to be free but for some reason, I felt hurt.

Klaus's POV

I felt really strange as Damon walked away. I hadn't felt any emotions for almost 1000 years…I had almost forgotten what it is like to feel something.

There was a lump in my throat as I stared at the bottle of scotch on the table. I almost tore his throat out when I kissed his neck. I was a threat to him and he didn't even know it. Being a hybrid, it seemed harder to control bloodlust, especially with another vampire. The instinct to kill vampires happened to come with my werewolf side.

I didn't even understand why I cared about killing Damon. I haven't cared about anyone as long as I could remember. Being around Damon seemed to bring something out in me that I've tried to hide for so long. I actually cared for him and I couldn't allow that; it would be my greatest weakness. I had to send him away before it became more.

I felt unusually cold now without him here. I took a deep breath, realizing I was just losing it. Without hesitation, I ordered my two females over.

Damon's POV

I stood in the driveway of the boarding house, staring at my Camaro, which happened to be in the exact place I left it. I was debating on whether or not to go inside. I could hear Stefan and Elena inside, talking about tracking Klaus to find me. If they knew I was back, they would stop looking and I would never be able to find him. Nobody found Klaus unless he wanted them to.

I felt anger surge through me. I couldn't understand why I was so pissed and hurt over the fact that he sent me away. Was I not good enough? I could be a better ripper if that's what he wanted. With Klaus, for the first time in many years, I felt something more than anger or jealousy; I felt compassion and I felt normal and wanted.

Without thinking, I snarled and grabbed the bumper of my Camaro. In a swift movement, I flipped it onto its back. The sound of bending metal and shattering glass echoed.

I clenched my fists as I stared at it. Great, now I had to get that fixed.

I heard the front door open and before I could look over, I was being slammed into the ground by Stefan.

It only took a millisecond for me to throw him off and get back to my feet. I crouched, ready to toss him again if I needed to.

He stopped and squinted in the darkness "Damon?"

"Brother," I said, grinning.

His eyes widened "What are you doing here?"

"Klaus sent me away," I said, feeling pain instead of joy.

"OMG Damon!" Elena shouted, running over to me.

I couldn't help but smile when he jumped into my arms. I missed her, of course. I smiled as I breathed in the lovely scent that was all Elena. She let me go after a moment.

"I've been so worried about you," she said "We've been trying to find you."

"We didn't want to be found," I said simply.

A flicker of sadness reached her face "I'm just glad you're okay."

I nodded, wondering why I didn't want to be back here; I had Elena.

"Why did you flip your car?" Stefan asked, knitting his eyebrows at my now totaled car. He knew it was my favorite vehicle I'd ever owned.

I shrugged "I felt like it," I said, still wondering why I did it.

With that, I walked into the boarding house. Instantly, I walked over to the table of alcohol. I lifted my favorite bottle of scotch and poured myself a drink. I sipped it, absorbing in the taste. I brought the bottle to the couch and sat down, staring at the fire.

. . .

2 Weeks later

. . .

Klaus's POV

I frowned as I sat up in the empty hotel room. Its been a month since I had somebody to wake up next to. I went 1000 years without caring if someone was here or not and all it took was 2 weeks of waking with Damon to change everything.

I didn't want to care. I wouldn't care. I sighed, knowing it would be impossible. I wondered what he was doing at the moment. He was probably still trying to take Elena away from his brother. I felt slight jealousy at that. I had to go back…

Damon's POV

I walked over to the shop where my Camaro was ready for pick up. I compelled the mechanic to give it to me free of charge. I smiled, loving the new paint job. It glimmered in the sunlight. I revved it up and was pleased when it drove better than before. I would now have with for many more years.

I was on my way back to the boarding house when I decided to stop at the Grill. When I walked in, it was pretty empty considering it was only 2 in the afternoon. I sat at the bar and ordered a scotch. I wondered where Klaus was and if he had made any hybrids yet.

"Hey Damon," came Alaric's voice.

I glanced at him and gave him a nod. I really needed the company.

He sat down beside me "Okay…you need to tell me…what is going on?"

"I'm thirsty," I said, holding up my drink and sipping the rest.

"Seriously…you have been all out of sorts since you came back," Alaric noted "What did you and Klaus do?"

The sound of his name said out loud gave me the goosebumps. Nobody really talked about him unless it was discussing what they thought he would do next. Alaric was the first person to ask a personal question.

"Nothing I wouldn't have done on my own," I said, snapping my fingers for the bartender to bring me another drink.

Alaric was silent for a moment "Do you miss him?"

My stomach plummeted and I shot my eyes at him "Excuse me?"

His wore a serious expression "Do you miss him?" he asked again.

"Psh…no, why would I miss the man who tried to kill Elena?" I said, the back of my mind telling me that I did miss him.

He stared at me for a moment "You don't have to hide it from me, Damon. I can tell something is wrong. I'm your only friend."

I rolled my eyes "I don't miss Klaus," I lied "He is nothing but a worthless piece of sh-"

I was cut off by a scent that filled my nostrils. I glanced around, looking for the source. The smell was sweet and earthy…the scent of a werewolf mixed with vampire.

My heart dropped when I saw Caroline walk in with Tyler. I sighed, realizing I was most likely not going to see Klaus again for a long time.

"What are you looking at?" Alaric asked, glancing around everywhere.

"Nothing," I said, turning back to the fresh drink in front of me.

"You can talk to me, Damon," Alaric said again.

I wanted to talk to him, I really did but how could I explain something that I denied.

"I have to get home," I said, guzzling down my glass and standing up. I threw a ten on the bar before turning towards the door.

Klaus's POV

I watched from a distance as Damon left the bar. He appeared angry and hurt; his expression was torn. He looked more distraught than I had ever seen him. I wanted to run over and make him my follower again. I didn't want him to get hurt, though.

I ground my teeth, knowing I shouldn't care. If I killed him, this would all end…no more distractions.

He stood by his car and for a split second, I thought he saw me, standing by the building across the street. His eyes shot in my direction and in a flash, I disappeared.

**I decided to make this go on a few more chapters. There will be some good KLAMON SLASH coming up! I wanted to build up a relationship. PLEASE reviewww. Pretty please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all so so so so much for the reviews. They honestly make it a lot more fun to write this story. Just knowing that people are reading and enjoying this is seriously a big help. Thank you all. **

**So I know I said this chapter would have some good Klamon love but as I was writing, I thought of something to make their love more "epic" if you know what I mean. **

Damon's POV

As I stood in front of my Camaro, I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched. I glanced across the street and felt my heart jump when I could see a figure watching. For a moment, I thought it was Klaus but when I looked harder; there was no figure there but some human with short blonde hair.

I sighed and jumped in the car, driving back to the boarding house. I walked inside to see Stefan, Elena and Bonnie in the sitting room. I glanced in their direction before starting to walk up to my room.

I closed the door and let myself fall on the bed. I was clearly losing it. I wanted to kill Klaus…that was what we were planning; find a new way to kill him.

"Damon?" came the whisper of Elena's voice.

I hadn't even realized she opened the door. I sat up to look at her. She appeared hesitant as she stood at the door, fiddling her thumbs.

"Yes, Elena?" I asked.

"C-can I talk to you?"

I nodded and motioned for her to sit down. She sat down beside and set her large doe eyes on me.

"Are you okay?" she questioned.

I rolled my eyes "Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"It's just…you seem different," she said.

"What; because I'm not trying to steal you from my brother?" I asked bitterly. I felt bad the moment I said it.

Her jaw dropped "No, that's not what I'm talking about," she said, her cheeks reddening with blush.

"Elena, go downstairs," Stefan's voice sounded.

Elena nodded and left the room. I glanced at Stefan, who had his arms crossed and wore a worried expression. He listened to be sure Elena was gone.

"What happened with you and Klaus?" he asked, sitting on the bed.

"We killed a lot of people," I smiled.

"I remember what he was having you do, Damon…" Stefan said.

I glared at him "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I know how you can get…" he said, his eyes roaming the room.

"What are you insinuating?" I asked, my voice laced with anger. I stood; ready to pound his face in if I needed to.

"It's just…you are acting like you did when you lost Katherine…" his voice was careful.

With that, I jumped at him, slamming him onto the floor. I punched him square in the nose. It cracked and blood began to pour out.

Stefan threw me off and jumped back up. If looks could kill, Stefan would be dead.

"Calm down," Stefan growled "I was just asking."

"You ask stupid questions, brother. I am not gay," I growled.

"I'm not saying you are," Stefan said, holding out his hands "Sorry I brought it up."

"Get out of here," I said darkly "Or I will kill you."

He nodded and left the room, realigning his nose on the way. I was so angry…was it that obvious? I didn't love Klaus…I didn't even care about the man. I would show Stefan that.

My mind was numb as I shot down the stairs. Stefan hadn't even made it all the way. I was determined as I lifted Elena into my arms. I shot my eyes at Stefan before pulling her face to mine. I crushed my lips with her soft and luxurious lips. For a moment, I felt her kiss back and I knew I should have enjoyed it but I couldn't help but notice how weak of a kiss this was; nothing like the ferocity of Klaus's.

Elena suddenly began to push me away just as Stefan's hand pulled me back. I stumbled, narrowing my eyes at him. Stefan glared at me "Leave, right now."

"I was planning on it," I said, grabbing my leather jacket as I walked out the door. My head was spinning as I sat in my Camaro. I revved the engine and slammed my foot on the gas, leaving in a cloud of dust.

I drove down the road, pedal to the metal. I felt the adrenaline pulse through me when the speedometer read 117 MPH. I wanted to go faster. I willed the wheels to move but they wouldn't.

I glanced back at the road, only to slam the brakes and swerve the steering wheel. An ear-piercing screech sounded through the empty road as the wheels fought the pavement for control. The car stopped just as the side of it hit the man standing in the road.

Hands stopped the car, leaving a new dent. I jumped out of the car, ready to tear someone's throat out. I stopped when I saw Klaus standing there, his smirk lighting his face.

For some reason, seeing him made me madder. I snarled and jumped at him, slamming him into the pavement. I knew he could toss me off like a ragdoll but he let me punch him a few times before grabbing my fist when it was an inch from his already healed face. His eyes were intense "That's enough," he hissed, throwing me so I landed on the hood of my car. Before I could get back on my feet, he was on top of me.

I glared up at him before I lost control. I grabbed the sides of his face and yanked his mouth to mine. He kissed me back roughly, sliding his hands around my waist, pulling me against him. He then twisted his fingers into my hair, tugging to the side, moving his kisses to my neck; I dug my nails into his back. His body stiffened and the next thing I knew, I felt sharp pain as he slammed his fangs into my neck.

Instantly, I felt the venom enter my bloodstream. I shoved him off and stood. His eyes were dark as he stared at me, his mouth covered in my blood. With that, he disappeared.

I stood there for a moment, realizing what just happened. I was going to die…this time it was going to happen a lot faster.

I was in a daze, trying to comprehend the fact that Klaus returned just to kill me.

It felt as though my heart shattered. Without hesitation, I sat back in my car, making my way back to the house.

I walked inside only to have Stefan throw me into a wall. I let him…I didn't care anymore. This was going to be my last night. I wanted him to end it quickly.

He began to punch me; Elena was shouting stuff but I didn't care.

Stefan finally stopped and stepped back "What are you-"his voice was angry but he stopped and his face dropped.

"Why don't you just kill me, brother," I said, regaining my balance.

"What happened?" he asked with his eyes on my neck.

"None of your business," I growled, walking over to the alcohol. I grabbed the bottle and instead of taking a glass, I began to chug the entire bottle. I had it gone within a minute.

"Damon, is that a werewolf bite?" Stefan's voice sounded behind me.

"Yes it is," I said simply, throwing the bottle into the fire, "A hybrid bite to be exact."

"K-Klaus is here?" Stefan asked.

"Yes he is so you better make sure your precious doppelganger is safe," I said emotionlessly. What was the point of ever caring if it got you killed. I had thought-hoped-that Klaus cared somewhat for me. It was all a lie…he never cared for anyone but himself.

"Damon…why did he do this?" Stefan asked. I could hear the rasp in his voice; he was on the verge of tears.

"I care about him, Stefan…you were right," I said, wanting to talk about it before I was gone forever. I didn't move my eyes from the fire.

I listened as he walked closer "I know," he whispered.

"How could I be so stupid…?" I hissed, spinning around to grab another bottle.

"You're not stupid, Damon…" Stefan said weakly.

"I let him do this…I offered him my damn neck," I said, swigging from a bottle of whiskey.

"You don't deserve this," Stefan said, his voice like a dagger.

"You are going to have to kill me," I said, feeling dizzy from the bite.

"No, I won't do that," Stefan said.

I turned to face him, begging him with my eyes "Please Stefan…I can't go through that again."

His eyes were filled with tears and he shook his head "I literally can't do it."

"I'll kill Elena if you don't," I said, my voice dark. I walked over to the bookshelf and pulled out Stefan's hidden stake. I handed it to him "Do it."

He shook his head "I won't." he snapped the stake in half and threw it in the fire.

I glared at him, debating on whether or not to attack Elena. I knew that if I did, he would lock me up in that damn cellar until he made a new deal with Klaus to save me.

Klaus's POV

I stared aimlessly at the drink before me at the Grill. I couldn't stop thinking about what I did to Damon. I wondered what he was doing right now. I didn't want to bite him but in the moment, I couldn't control it. This was better, though. Damon would die and then I could be free of the compulsion I felt towards him. I would not allow myself a weakness…I never had and I would not allow Damon to happen.

"Klaus," came the voice of the vampire hunting teacher.

I turned to him "Are you always here?"

He nodded "Actually, yes. What are you doing here?"

"I have my own reasons that are of no concern to you," I said, giving him a smile that I knew didn't meet my eyes. I couldn't even fake happiness right now. Not when Damon was dying as we spoke.

"Where is Damon?" Alaric asked as he sipped his drink.

"I don't know, nor do I care," I lied.

I heard his phone vibrate. I knew it was most likely Damon or Stefan. It had only been an hour since I bit him.

I turned back to Alaric as he read his text. His face dropped and his eyes turned to me.

I lifted my eyebrows and sipped the rest of my drink. The moment I placed my glass back on the table, I felt the slight ache in my jaw from a fist. I cracked my jaw back into place and grinned at the teacher "Well that's not very nice."

His hands were clenched into fist and if looks could kill, I would definitely be dead.

"You should really be ashamed of yourself," he growled at me, impressively for a human.

"I have my reasons for my actions," I said simply.

"What could you possibly gain by killing Damon?" Alaric snarled.

"I do not need to answer to you. I could easily pry that ring off your finger and kill you with a flick of my fingers," I threatened.

"Well, I have to go tend of a dying friend…something you will never have you cold, heartless bastard," Alaric said before walking out of the Grill.

I could see the eyes of others, most likely still watching since he threw the punch. I glared and they all turned away.

I knew that it shouldn't matter to me but I felt angrier than ever. That was the downside of caring about someone. They made you feel so many emotions that it was dangerous. With that, I slammed money on the table and left. I needed to make this right.

**Hope you liked it. Please leave more reviews to encourage me to continue. I promise there will be some nice KLAMON coming soon. I just love the build-up. Feel free to suggest ideas for the next chapter. I haven't even written it yet. **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you all so much for the reviews and inspiration. It means a lot to me. I've worked hard on this story and I hope you all enjoy it. **_

"_When I look into your eyes I can see a love restrained_

_But darlin' when I hold you, don't you know I feel the same?"_

Damon's POV

I frowned as I sat on the loveseat before the fireplace. I sipped at my glass of blood, trying to take the edge off of the pain. As I sipped it, though, my body instantly rejected it, causing me a fit of coughing. Blood spurt into my hand as agonizing pain radiated though my veins. This process was definitely happening much faster than my last bite.

"Damon," Elena's sweet voice sounded from behind me.

I turned and wiped my hand onto my shirt. The room spun at the movement and I couldn't stop the dizziness.

Once my mind regained balance, she was standing just beside me. I knew it was dangerous for her to be so close. I could snap at any moment and end her life.

"Is there anything I can do?" she asked me, sitting beside me.

I gave her a half-smile "You can drive a stake through my heart."

She shook her head "I can't do that…"

I sighed "Why is it so hard for you guys to kill me…I definitely deserve it."

"No you don't," she whispered.

I rolled my eyes and couldn't stop the feeling of my broken heart. It was worse than when Katherine told me she never loved me…it was worse than when Elena said she would never love me. I gazed at Elena and tried to feel the way I used to. The truth was that I never actually loved her…I definitely thought I loved her. I guess I never knew what love felt like until Klaus sent me away. I loved him and there was nothing I could do about it.

I was broken from my thoughts when I felt Elena's soft lips against mine. My stomach jumped and I gently pushed her away. Her large, doe-eyes filled with hurt and confusion.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I love you, Damon," she whispered.

"No, I don't want another pity kiss," I said bitterly.

She grabbed my hand "No, it's not pity…I do love you. I don't want to lose you," she said, her eyes filling with tears.

"Are you serious?" I asked, feeling anger "No, don't you dare go there. You love Stefan…"

She opened her mouth to speak but I stopped her, pulling my hand away.

She tried to hold it again but I backed away "I don't love you, Elena. To tell the truth, I never really did." I knew the words were harsh but she needed to hear them.

"Damon…" she breathed "Please don't try to push me away."

"I'm not trying to push you away. I care about you but I'm not in love with you," I said "I never knew what love was until a few weeks ago."

"What are you talking about?" she asked, a tear spilling down her cheek.

"I met someone else…and I am in love with them," I said, thinking about Klaus. There was no point in hiding it anymore; I was going to die.

"May I ask who?" Elena said with jealousy strong in her voice.

"It doesn't matter anymore…" I said, walking over to the fireplace. I pulled my ring off and held it in my hand. I stared at the fire for a moment before tossing my ring in.

"Damon! Why did you do that?" Elena gasped.

"It's over…Klaus isn't coming back," I growled, spinning around. I made my way out of the room, pushing Elena off and ignoring her cries.

I walked outside, tuning out everyone who was trying to speak. I was disappointed to realize that there was no trace of sunlight. Dark, gloomy clouds covered the sky.

"Damon," said the velvety voice of Klaus.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, staring into the woods.

"Where is your ring?" he questioned. I felt his hand touch mine.

I reared back, glaring at him "Do not touch me," I snarled.

"I have another deal," Klaus said, his eyes mischievous but I knew it was all for show. I had seen sides of him nobody knew existed.

"I am done making deals with untrustworthy, pathetic Originals," I snapped.

"I will heal you if you come back with me," Klaus said, his eyes wary.

"Go to hell, I want nothing from you," I said darkly as I walked back over to the door. After I was bitten, Stefan and I had signed the house over to Alaric so that all vampires would no longer be allowed in.

I walked through the door, slamming it behind me.

Klaus's POV

I watched Damon walk back into the house. I knew I would not be allowed in there, considering I was not invited by the new owner. I wish I could find it in myself to tell him the truth…I wanted to tell him how much I cared about him. I couldn't let him die. I thought it would make things easier but it made everything worse; I needed him.

I couldn't swallow my pride enough to tell him that. I thought making the deal with him would be enough. How could I believe that when I hurt him so bad? I wondered if he even loved me or cared about me. If he did, he definitely did not now.

I stood there for a moment, staring at the front door. I knew that if I did not come clean really soon, Damon would be dead. He had just a few hours…the bite into that main artery had been the fastest way to end it. He would skip 90% of the process…he would only feel pain, weakness and then death.

I had to think of something else. I shook my head at that though. No, I _would_ let this happen; I had to; For my own sanity.

. . .

One hour later

. . .

Damon's POV

Once more, I lay in my bed, feeling the numbness start to take over as the werewolf bite silently killed me. It had only been merely a month or so before I lay in this same position. Of course I wanted to go with Klaus but I didn't want to feel the ache in my heart again. I didn't want to fall for him and have him try to kill me again. All of the pain would finally be over.

I felt my eyes water slightly but I blinked them away, wondering who was in the room with me. I turned my eyes to see Elena sitting beside me; Stefan and Alaric were whispering on the other side of the room. I heard a banging on the door.

Klaus's POV

I slammed my fist on the door, just wishing someone would answer it. I needed to get in that house right now.

The door swung open and I was slightly relieved to see Alaric there. He was just the person I needed.

"Are you here to watch Damon waste away?" Alaric said.

"You best invite me in before he does," I said flatly.

He crossed his arms and before he could speak, I locked my eyes with his "Invite me in," I compelled, glad to realize he no vervain in his system.

His eyes glazed over "Come in," he said, moving to the side to allow me access.

I took it gratefully, running in at inhuman speed. All I had to do was follow the scent of Damon, which seemed to be everywhere from his bleeding neck. I ran up the stairs and into what I assumed was his room.

The moment I stepped in, I was shoved back by Stefan. I wouldn't allow him to stop me. I pushed him and he slammed into the wall across the room. Elena's eyes were wide as she sat beside Damon, who lay on the bed, pale and sickly. I felt a pain in my chest, knowing I was the reason he was like that.

I walked over and lifted Elena, pushing her onto the floor. I stared down at Damon, who managed to give me a weak glare "Just kill me," he coughed weakly "Nobody else will."

I didn't want to show how much it hurt to hear that "Just take my deal," I said.

Stefan walked over to me and placed a wooden stake in my hand. His eyes said something that confused me "Kill him…or save him. It's your choice…just remember, what you decide will be there for the rest of your existence."

From the way he was watching me, I could tell that he knew how I felt. How could he know?

I sat down beside Damon on the bed, balancing the stake in my hand.

"Just do it…" he whispered so weakly I could barely hear it. He closed his eyes.

I grasped the stake and held it over his heart…my hand shook as I spoke "You can live; you just have to agree with my deal."

"No more deals," he said flatly, his icy eyes holding a cold glare.

I tried to pressure the stake but my hand wouldn't budge. I ground my teeth and threw the stake across the room. Dammit, he was going to make me say it.

"Fine," I said, trying to compose my bad reputation. I bit my wrist open and moved it to him.

He moved his head away "I don't want anything from you."

I took a deep breath, knowing I had to say it "You're going to make me say it," I said, shaking my head "I'll say it."

I knew that Elena, Stefan and Alaric were listening intently…watching my every move; I didn't care.

"You can't die, Damon," I said, feeling my stomach turn "I can't let you die."

He was about to speak when I stopped him.

Damon's POV

My aching heart jumped when Klaus's eyes filled with comfort at his words.

He smiled "I love you, Damon," he said with a laugh "I've never said that to anyone…hell, I've never cared about anyone like this."

I felt my breath stop at his words. Somehow, those three words meant everything to me. He really did care. I could tell from the look in his eyes that it was true.

"I know I don't deserve you and I know I've hurt you but I was just afraid to feel anything…Love is a vampire's greatest weakness," he continued "But I guess I am just as weak as every other vampire out there because I cannot deny the feelings I have for you…"

I felt my broken heart start to mend. I just stared at him, mostly out of shock. I was completely speechless.

"I know it is going to take a lot of time for you to forgive me but I need you to…I need you to let me heal you so that I can have eternity to make it up to you," Klaus continued, his voice filled with sorrow.

I managed a smile as he moved his mouth down to mine. Our lips touched and instantly, I was filled with euphoria. The kiss was weak as he parted his lips…I grinned to myself as I let my tongue touch his before biting down. His body stiffened for a moment before he held me closer, allowing me to drink the blood which poured out. I swallowed down a few mouthfuls before feeling my strength start to come back. I could feel the werewolf bite heal itself.

Klaus pulled away, smirking that beautiful face. Blood was smeared over his mouth; I sat up and realized I had blood leaking down my chin. I used my tongue to lick up most of it before wiping the rest with my sleeve.

"I'll be at the house," Klaus said, referring to the place where we made our first deal.

He began to walk away "Klaus," I said.

He turned and tilted his head to the side.

"You didn't have to try and kill me to make me go back with you," I said "All you had to do was ask."

He grinned again and nodded, walking past everyone and out the door. He shouted back "Sorry I killed your girl, Alaric."

That was when I realized everyone was still standing in the room. Stefan had his lips pressed together, trying to refrain a smirk. He already knew what was going on as well as Alaric, who had a blank expression on.

Elena was the one whose eyes were as wide as saucers. Her jaw was dropped "Did that just happen?" she asked.

I nodded "yes," I said.

"B-but you hate him…he killed me! He is a horrible person!" she exclaimed.

"He may have killed you yes, but that doesn't make him a horrible person," I said simply "At least he had a motive when he killed you. I killed Jeremy just because I was in a bad mood."

"Can't forget about killing me when you were in a bad mood," Alaric said, shrugging.

"Yeah, and you killed Lexi just to get the town off your back," Stefan added in.

"Thanks guys, I feel like such a good person," I said sarcastically, realizing that Klaus and I were a little too perfect for each other.

Elena's expression was torn with confusion "Doesn't it make you two just a little suspicious that Damon-who I am sure has never been with a man-is _in_ _love_ with Klaus? I mean, couldn't he have compelled him while they were gone? I'm sure Klaus didn't allow you any vervain, Damon."

"Jealous much?" I heard Alaric mumble beneath his breath.

I let out a laugh "Actually," I said, standing up and stretching my now electrified muscles, "Klaus supplied me with vervain every day. He said it would be good to have in case he made any hybrids."

Elena pressed her lips together "It doesn't make sense…you aren't gay, Damon."

"When you have been alive for more than a lifetime, you come to realize that there are no labels. I think of men just as I do women…I usually just don't act upon them…I'm sure Stefan feels the same way," I said simply, knowing it was the truth.

Her eyes turned to Stefan accusingly.

He lifted his hands "He has a point…gay and straight are seriously just stupid human names for it."

"Damon, please don't leave me," Elena cried.

I felt strangely guilty from Elena acting this way in front of Stefan. I glanced at Stefan "Can you get her out of here, please. I almost died again and I am very thirsty."

I frowned as Stefan led her out of the room, rather forcefully.

Alaric stood there, a look upon his face that I couldn't pinpoint. He let out a half-smile "I knew you loved him."

"I don't know how you did but I'm sure you're pretty pissed about it," I said "considering he killed Jenna in cold blood."

"Not pissed…just confused," Alaric said "I seriously thought you were in love with Elena."

"Well, so did I," I said "She is just another Katherine."

I pulled off my long sleeves shirt and made my way to the drawer. I pulled out another one and slid it over me. I could sense Alaric watching. I turned to him and walked over; he stood there, his eyes looking as if they were debating on asking a question.

"Just ask," I said.

"About the men thing…" his cheeks reddened "Did you ever think about me that way?"

I smiled and chuckled, shaking my head "Oh, Ric," I laughed and placed my hand on his shoulder before leaving the room.

"Seriously…I want to know," Alaric called back at me.

I rolled my eyes and continued my way. I walked down the stairs and grabbed my leather jacket from the couch where Elena was sitting. Her eyes were filled with tears as she tried to hold onto it. Stefan was sitting beside her with his head down.

I yanked it from her grasp and began my way out the door. I would have to leave for a while now; I wanted them to patch things up. Or Stefan needed to get a grasp on things and end it with her. Either or, I would be a phone call away.

With that, I left and made my way to the house where Klaus was.

. . .

I was about to knock on the door when it suddenly swung open and I was grabbed. For a moment, I felt fear seep through my veins. I grinned, though, when Klaus grabbed two handfuls of my leather jacket and threw me onto the coffee table. The glass shattered beneath me as Klaus landed on top of me. He crashed his mouth with mine and began to kiss me hungrily. I loved the primal way he did this…it was thrilling.

I grinned and slid from beneath him. The moment he stood, I grabbed his shoulders and threw him into the wall in front of me. He fell into a hole in the wall which I took advantage to hold him there. A low growl sounded from his chest as I nibbled on the skin of his neck.

He shoved me off and stood back, his face were-vamped out. I stepped back as he stalked slowly towards me.

For a moment, I thought he was going to kill me but he shook his head and composed his features "You need to be careful, Salvatore. I am part werewolf…that means my instinct to kill vampires is still there."

I didn't know how to reply to that. I hadn't really thought about it but now it made sense. I just nodded, realizing how much of a stupid idea this was.

"Then again…I can still bite you…I happen to always have the cure on me," Klaus said, his features darkening again. I grinned and decided to play along. I jumped at me but I moved out of the way, running into the kitchen.

I tried to dodge again but he managed to knock me onto the island countertop. He held me there as he kissed my neck gently.

My body shuddered when his lips touched the 'spot' so to speak. I seemed to catch on and began to suck gently on the skin and nibble just lightly enough to not pierce the skin. Shivers ran up and down my spine, causing my eyes to become blurry. I let my head fall back on the table as I grabbed his head, trying to push his fangs into my skin. I had never wanted a vampire to bite me like this before.

I felt his smirk on my skin as he nibbled a few more time, driving me insane. I couldn't control the moan that escaped my lips when his teeth entered my skin. There was that feeling again…the pleasure-pain of werewolf venom entering my body. It seemed to electrify every vein in my body…it was actually enjoyable if you were into pain.

After almost a minute, he continued to drink my blood. I knew now that he was taking too much and if I didn't stop him, I would definitely die. I gently began to push him back and just as I did, he moved away. His eyes were glassy as though he were drunk when they met mine.

For a moment, he just stared at me before biting his wrist open and shoving it in my face. I willingly took it, glad when my strength started to come back. After I felt a little normal, I pushed his wrist away and moved my lips to his.

I could taste my blood still in his mouth and it was somewhat exhilarating. He held me tightly, his kisses starting softly before becoming rough. He trailed down my neck once more, nibbling on the spot which he knew drove me crazy. After a moment, I moved back to stare into those icy eyes.

"I love you, Klaus…" I whispered, tasting the words on my tongue. They were unusual but they felt good.

He smiled, a true smile, meeting his eyes before kissing me back "I love you too, Damon Salvatore…"

With that , he pulled me into this arms and held me closely. I never knew something could feel this great but it did. I finally found the one person on this planet that loved me for who I was…someone I would never have to change for.

**Sorry, that is all I got. I hope you enjoyed this story. I worked very hard. Reviews would be so wonderful…epic even. So please give me feedback. I love you all!**

_**OH! And I am going to start another fic and it is going to involve Damon Salvatore and Draco Malfoy. ;P. I think it will be different. Check it out if you would be into it. **_


End file.
